All It Takes Is A Little Hope II: The Hope That Split The Moon
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Usagi begins to experience dizziness and voices in her head and she doesn't know what it is and it frightens her. The Senshi has no clue that a dangerous personality is about to wake. This is the long awaited sequel to "All It Takes Is A Little Hope". Stay there to find out what happens next!
All It Takes Is A Little Hope 2: The Hope That Split The Moon

Chapter 01: "Emerging Personality, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon Super. You must  
read the first series 'All It Takes Is A Little Hope 1"  
in order it to make sense. Thanks.

Dedication: To my Lil Sis. This story is for you. I am  
always there for you.

*** 01 ***

We never seen it coming. We had all thought Usagi had recovered  
from all her injuries. Usagi began to act strangely just a few  
days before. She complained that she kept feeling a bit dizzy  
and also could hear a voice in her head to do certain things.  
The more Usagi tried to ignore the voice, the more the voice  
insisted that she perform certain things to her family and also  
her friends. Usagi didn't like hurting others. She felt it was  
very wrong to hurt others. Then came a day that the Senshi was  
fighting an unknown monster that had shown up.

"Fire Soul!"

Mars yelled as a large ball of fire came from her fingers and  
was hurled at the youma. The youma wasn't phased one bit.

"Nice try Sailor Fools."

The youma hissed at them. Sailor Moon had her own struggles at  
the same time. A voice in her head spoke to her.

'Strike Mars with your Tiara.'

The voice commanded, however Usagi ignored the voice not wanting  
to strike Mars and at the same time, Usagi was feeling very dizzy  
and she had a hard time focusing on the youma.

'What's wrong with me?'

Usagi thought to herself not knowing that her brain was slightly  
damaged from the time of the Droids where the Black Moon had  
attacked Tokyo. Usagi tried to focused on the situation at hand.  
She found it very difficult to focus and the dizzy spells continued  
and she gave in and collapsed to the ground on her knees because  
she was continually felt dizzy. Jupiter and Neptune came over to her.

"Are you alright Sailor Moon?"

Jupiter asked in a worried tone. Usagi continued to regain control  
of her senses and she finally spoke to Jupiter her.

"I... I am fine."

Sailor Moon answered not wanting her friends to be concerned for her.  
She hid the voices and the dizziness from her closest friends. She  
didn't want them to worry for her. That was the last thing she wanted.  
There was no need in them knowing her personal problems. Mars, Mercury,  
and Venus also saw that Usagi had a struggle of some sort.

"Are you sure?"

Jupiter asked again just making sure Usagi was alright. Usagi snapped.

"I SAID I AM FINE!"

Usagi spoke in a harsh tone in her voice. Jupiter was a bit surprised at  
Usagi's reply.

"Alright Usagi, no need to be upset. I wasn't trying to be mean. I am  
just worried is all. Everyone was concerned for Usagi. She didn't tell  
them about what she was facing, but they would soon know of what she  
was suffering from. Jupiter stood up to return to the fray, when Usagi  
spoke again.

"Wait, Mako-Chan! I am sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you... something  
is wrong, but I don't know what it is and i can't say what's going on...  
I am scared..."

Usagi answered Jupiter with tears flowing from her eyes. Whatever she had  
faced, it was bad and getting worse.

"Don't worry Usagi, you are our friend. Whatever ails you, we will help you.  
Please trust us, ok? Now are you able to stand?"

Jupiter asked Sailor Moon and Usagi looked at Jupiter and answered.

"I think so..."

Sailor Moon answered and struggled to stand on her own two feet. Jupiter  
and Neptune helped Sailor Moon to her feet and Neptune spoke to Sailor  
Moon.

"I don't know exactly what's wrong, just try to suppress what you're feeling  
so this new youma can be defeated, understand?"

Neptune asked Usagi. Usagi didn't say anything more and gave a nod in reply.

"Good."

Neptune told her and she spoke again,

"It must be hard whatever you feeling. Just focus on the task at hand and all  
will be well."

Neptune spoke to Usagi not knowing that Usagi had an emerging personality slowly  
waking up. Usagi again nodded at Neptune.

"Crescent Beam!"

Venus yelled hurling from her fingers a bright beam of yellow light at the youma.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

The three powers united and hit the youma to the point to where it was weakened  
and Mercury called out to Usagi and spoke.

"Now Sailor Moon!"

Mercury asked Usagi and Usagi brought out her Spiral Heart Moon Rod and spoke.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

She spoke as she twirled and spun around releasing her power from her rod and the  
youma was turned to dust. And Sailor Moon felt dizzy again and collapsed to the ground  
once more.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

Mercury asked as she came to Usagi's side. Usagi looked at Mercury and spoke.

"Make it stop..."

Sailor Moon spoke and in exhaustion, she fainted. Mercury turned to the others  
and spoke.

"What did she mean, 'make it stop'... what is she referring to?"

Mercury questioned to the others.

"There must be a reason of why Usagi-Chan said that."

Luna gave her two cents worth.

"I suggest we take Usagi-Chan to the shrine and have an emergency meeting of  
what ails Usagi and try to help her out."

Artemis gave his thoughts. The others agreed and Jupiter carefully picked up  
Usagi and they returned to the Hikawa Shrine and placed Usagi on one of the beds  
in the guestrooms. Once, there hours passed as all the Senshi watched Usagi  
sleep and with a jolt, Usagi awoke in a bit of confusion and Ami carefully  
calmed Usagi back down letting her that everything was okay. However, Usagi  
spoke.

"Everything isn't alright... it won't stop... I don't want to do it..."

Usagi spoke in fear of the voice she heard in her head. The voice urged  
her to hurt her friends. Ami and the others had no idea that a dangerous  
personality was about to emerge!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 03/24/2016

Sailor Moon belongs to the copyright holders.


End file.
